This invention relates to a method for forming a conducting metal layer on an inorganic substrate, in particular, ceramic substrate, through a sputtering process.
The inorganic substrate having the conducting metal layer formed by means of the method of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized as such an electronic part as ceramic wiring circuit board.